


Letters to Sahuna

by HardPass



Series: You've Got Mail [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Emails, F/M, Feels?, Jaal is too easily embarrassed, Oversharing, Ryder tries communicating like an adult, Why do I love Sahuna so much?, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardPass/pseuds/HardPass
Summary: I developed an inexplicable fascination with Sahuna and her relationship with my Ryder after she and Jaal start hooking up. I found her utterly charming. I decided to expand on the emails she sends and draft up Ryder's replies. I just had this powerful NEED for there to be more content, so I wrote my own.Also some mild spoilers, so warning ahoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, I have this deep love for Sahuna, despite only interacting with her once via cutscene and through 3 emails. I'll probably end up writing real scenes with her eventually. This was a good warm-up.

**To:** C. Ryder

 **From:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 

I hear good news from Jaal that you and he are serious about your relationship with one another.

I say “good news” but warn you that some people will find this alien match offensive. You MUST ignore them and give them no more thought than I have, which is already too much. It’s a challenge and a gift to break boundaries.

Now, please forward to me your health documents and the personal narration of your early years at your soonest convenience.

Sahuna

  


**To:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 **From:** C. Ryder

 

Apparently, the last test was seeing if I ran screaming when confronted with the whole family. None of his siblings tried to shoot me this time, so I call it a solid win. I guess you’re all stuck with me now.

Ignoring assholes is a special talent of mine. You should meet the Director of the Initiative.

Now, I’m afraid I don’t have a personal narration of my early years handy. We could discuss it in person, instead. Perhaps over tea? Next time I’m on Havarl, I can coordinate with your schedule and find the time.

I was able to procure health documents from our ship's doctor. Don’t be alarmed...but I’ve died before. Twice. Nothing permanent, obviously.

 

_[Ryder has attached a compilation of health documents.]_

  


**To:** C. Ryder

 **From:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 

I would love nothing more than to truly get to know the woman who has so captivated my son. Please let me know what kind of tea I can procure for you for your visit. I’m afraid I know next to nothing about the human palate.

Now, kindly stop dying. Jaal told me of your last brush with death. It haunts him. I fear he could not stand it if he lost you forever.

Sahuna

  


**To:** C. Ryder

 **From:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 

Do you like pie?

I secured some food books from your home planet of Earth. Disappointingly, the other mothers aren’t impressed with the flavor.

I hope you like pie.

Sahuna.

  


**To:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 **From:** C. Ryder

 

I LOVE pie. I understand that the angaran taste human food very differently, which is a shame. The good news, I never have to worry about Jaal snatching my snacks when I’m not looking. It’s such a relief I’ll never have to shoot him over it.

Ryder

 

[ _Ryder has also attached a manifest of vendors who have been using native plants to create teas enjoyable for human consumption.]_

  


**To:** C. Ryder

 **From:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 

At last, that wit Jaal worships! We’ve heard nothing but how funny you are for months and I’m delighted to have finally experienced it firsthand. I hope we can become friends so we can have more moments like this.

  


**To:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 **From:** C. Ryder

 

I’m always happy to amuse. You should see me after I’ve had a drink. Maybe if tea goes well we can upgrade to cocktails.

  


**To:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 **From:** C. Ryder

 

I can’t find the words I meant to write. I keep staring at this stupid screen. I wanted to see how you were doing with the revelation about the angaran origin, but I can’t find a tactful way to phrase it. So I’m abandoning tact. Are you okay? Jaal is taking it better than I would have. My instinct tells me he is hiding more than he lets on, but I remind myself that he is angaran, not human. If he were troubled, he would have said something. At least, I think so? I don’t actually know. Am I overthinking this? I’m overthinking this.

I'm afraid with everything going on we are going to have to push our tea date.

If there's anything I can do, please let me know.

Ryder

  


**To:** C. Ryder

 **From:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 

Your concern is too kind. We are a resilient people. Together, we are strong. Together, we will endure. I have discussed things at length with Jaal and you can rest assured, if he is troubled, he will confide in you. He loves you.

Hmm. Should I have said that?

Sahuna

  


**To:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 **From:** C. Ryder

 

He's not exactly subtle. I kind of figured it out on my own.

  


**To:** C. Ryder

 **From:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 

Jaal refused to send me answers to the questions below. He says that it's too embarrassing, so I'm asking myself.

 

  * Do you have a favorite weapon you find particularly effective against the kett?
  * What was your home world like? Perhaps we can find ways to make you feel more at home here?
  * Can you describe the human birth process to me? I'm interested for many obvious reasons.



 

I'm never embarrassed. That's something you should know about me.

  


**To:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 **From:** C. Ryder

 

Something we have in common. Embarrassment is overrated.

As per your questions, I prefer my sniper rifle. I enjoy being able to sit back and pop kett heads like zits. The heat of battle can be exhilarating, but we fight nonstop. Sometimes I like it when I don’t have to scrub brain and bowel off my clothes at the end of the day. Bowel is the worst.

Earth was amazing, but this is my home now. I have everything I need here. The only thing I thought I might miss was tea, but Andromeda has provided several adequate substitutes. I’m a savage without tea in the mornings, so it was a widespread relief here on the Tempest when I got my hands on some.

I have included an educational video that documents the entire process of human reproduction.

Let me know if you have any more questions.

 

 _[Ryder has included a media file labeled,_ The Miracle of Childbirth Vol. 4: Humans. _]_

  


**To:** C. Ryder

 **From:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 

The mothers and I all watched the media you sent on human childbirth. It's a beautiful process, just as wondrous as our own. We wept for joy each step of the way.

I am glad to hear you have embraced Andromeda so wholly, but it must be necessary, isn’t it? There is no going back. If you ever change your mind and you do find something you miss, tell me. You are family. We will do whatever we can to accommodate you. Jaal says you have the bad habit of hiding your discomfort, but I hope you never feel it is necessary with us.

Also, how is your brother since he woke up from his coma?

Sahuna

 

  
**To:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 **From:** C. Ryder

 

If I had a credit for every time Jaal pointed out I hide my emotions…

It’s a habit I’m working on breaking. So far, I pretty much suck at it.

Scott is recovering. His body has atrophied during his coma, but his cognitive function is returning with enthusiasm. Meaning he’s gone straight back to being an annoying little shit. I couldn’t be more relieved.

  


**To:** C. Ryder

 **From:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 

You are doing just fine, my dear.

Our entire family wishes your brother a speedy recovery. It pains me to think that he is all you have.

By the way, how many babies do you plan on having?

  


**To:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 **From:** C. Ryder

 

Ha! Jaal and I had a bet on how quickly you would ask me that. I won.

To be honest, I’m not ready to discuss children. I’ve told him we can renegotiate on the topic every three months we are together. I never wanted kids before, but I’m willing to reconsider. Eventually. Someday. Maybe after we get Meridian and I forcefully embed my entire foot up the Archon’s ass.

  


**To:** C. Ryder

 **From:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 

What did I win you?

Jaal has begged that I drop the matter. He has insisted that family planning is a more serious topic to humans, and described you as “skittish” and “flighty” whenever it gets brought up. Is this true? Is procreation taboo for humans?

 

  
**To:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 **From:** C. Ryder

 

All right, you proved me wrong. I CAN be embarrassed. As it turns out, I’m not ready to discuss sexual positions with my boyfriend’s mother.

Oh no, it’s just me. I’m bad at relationships. Like, really bad. Like, really, really, really bad. I need a few more baby-steps before I’m ready to tackle huge, terrifying, life-altering plans like...oh god. Can we stop talking about this now? Ask me again in three months.

Ryder

 

P.S. I swear, I’m trying really hard to make this work. Being honest. Free with communication. Like right now. Opening up like this isn’t something I could have done a few months ago. But apparently I’m being too open? Jaal’s reading over my shoulder. He wants me to erase the bit at the beginning about sexual positions. Gotta send now before he--

 

_[This message was sent before completion, likely due to being rushed.]_

  


**To:** C. Ryder

 **From:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 

I’m pleased to hear you two have a lively sex life. It’s an important aspect of a relationship. And you shouldn’t put so much pressure on yourself about expressing your emotions. It is not a skill you can learn overnight. You are trying, and that is something you should take pride in of itself. We are always here for you to listen when you are ready, whatever that timeline looks like.

Sahuna

  


**To:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 **From:** C. Ryder

 

My mother would have absolutely adored you.

Anyway, we’re on our way to Havarl in a week. Shall we coordinate for tea?

  


**To:** C. Ryder

 **From:** Sahuna Ama Darav

 

I would love nothing more!


End file.
